


Нить

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Ze (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Нить

Иногда… Иногда? Отнюдь не иногда – скажем прямо, с досадной постоянностью – Асари тянет на сумасбродства. Он надевает маску, тенью скользит между двумя мирами людей и ками, дразнит мастеров, испытывает терпение кукол, в опасной близости оказывается от тайн Ваки. Асари слишком долго живет на свете, чтобы это ему уже приелось. Белая фигура, невидимая людскому глазу, плывет по проспектам Синдзюку, прячется в сетке рекламных огней, ловит тонкие ароматы назойливой музыки, металлических щелчков пачинко, мигающего неона и доступной, незамысловатой и яростной в своем существовании жизни. Асари снимает маску, любуется двумя-тремя остолбеневшими лицами, машет им приветственно и вновь теряется в ореоле невидимости. Белый бесплотный дух, обманчивый отсвет присутствия.   
Асари проводит пальцами по витрине. Холодное стекло, кривое зеркало между жизнью внутри и снаружи. Он сам зеркало. Зеркало, которое устало отражать своих хозяев и надеялось, что оно стало ближе к Просветлению… А потом появился Сёи. И вот он снова отражает, снова ловит чужое дыхание, снова бежит в Колесе. Порой, вот как сегодня, ему хочется, чтоб Сёи не было. Чтобы нескладный мальчишка не получал своего ками, чтобы не умирал от ран, чтобы не цеплялся худыми руками за его плечи, чтобы не отрицал, привязываясь. Тогда бы Асари просто был. Пустой и близкий к совершенству. «Чистый лист».  
Первые капли ударяют как всегда внезапно. Асари задирает голову. Зонт лежит дома, как, впрочем, и желание куда-то бежать. Асари поднимает голову и закрывает глаза. Может, это все же лучший конец для того, кто так и не придумал, что он будет делать со своей жизнью…  
И чувствует, как его обдает воздухом от остановившейся рядом машины. Дверь распахивается, и пальцы безошибочно сжимаются на рукаве белого хаори.  
– Придурок!  
Маска снята. Он не сопротивляется затаскиванию себя в машину, и свежему полотенцу на голове, и жесткой хватке на плечах, и потоку брани сквозь зубы. Асари смеется, как умеет смеяться только он – заливисто, громко – и забрасывает руки на плечи Сёи, не беспокоясь, что сломает тому очки или что они таки врежутся куда-то. Не в этот раз. Красная нить все еще держит их. Красная нить – и что-то еще, чье отражение он видит в глазах Ваки, когда тот провожает их взглядом. И Асари нужно знать, что это.


End file.
